1. Field of the Invention
A door operator for a door is described and, more particularly, a door operator including interactive control and monitoring for selectively setting operating parameters of the door.
2. Description of Related Art
The purpose of door operators is to open and close a door. Automatic door operators are used on public buildings and residences to allow for access by the physically disabled or where manual operation of the door may be inconvenient to users. In public facilities, it is a required American National Standard that doors which provide ingress and egress have the ability to open automatically in order to allow handicapped people passage through the doorway.
A variety of electromechanical automatic door operators are known. A typical electromechanical door operator includes an electric motor and a linkage assembly for operatively coupling the drive shaft of the motor to a door so that the door will be opened and closed when the drive shaft rotates. Activation of the door operator is initiated by means of an electric signal generated in a variety of ways such as, for example, a pressure switch, an ultrasonic or photoelectric presence sensor, motion sensors, radio transmitters, wall switches, and the like. The door may then be closed under power or with a door closer. A conventional door closer uses an internal spring mechanism which is compressed during the opening of the door for storing sufficient energy so that the door can be returned to a closed position without the input of additional electrical energy.
In door operators, the automatic, powered opening system and door closer are controlled by switches, sensors and valves. Typically, technicians installing door operators perform set up and adjustment of different parameters. Each time, the technician must gain access to a control board of the door operator, usually by removing a cover or gate operator housing, to make the desired adjustments.
Commissioning and setting door operators and closers is typically done using one or more of the following methods: LED indicators light up and installer waits for button presses to change settings; seven (7) segment displays show a code and installer waits for button presses to change settings that may change the codes on the display (a combination of flashes, alternate lights or colors might be used to indicate progression through menu items or a change in values); a scrolling alphanumeric display; or an alphanumeric display with region buttons or set buttons similar to an MFD (multi-function display) common in military or aviation. As door operators become more capable, powerful and flexible, the ability to manage and update settings within the operator, as well as installation and commissioning, is becoming more complicated.
There is a need for an improved system and method for establishing communication with door operators to initiate their performance and make any desired adjustments. Moreover, it would be advantageous to provide centralized control for setting the door operating parameters.